Becoming a Hatter
Becoming a hatter can seem like a difficult task to new players and a lot of new players don't know what being a hatter means or why the the difference between Little Hat and Hatter exists. This guide will awnser your questions and give you some tips on becoming a part of the community. What is a Little Hat? Little Hat is the rank you receive when you join the server for the first time. The rank exists so that the existing community can get to know new players before they become a part of the community and receive access to Commands and Servers that only hatters can use (See Ranks). The reason we do this is to stop people who are disrespectful to other players don't become a part of the community. Voting System A.K.A Vote Club A little hat becomes a hatter when they have received 7 votes from other hatters. The number one rule of Vote Club, Don't ask for votes. Asking for votes will make a Moderator or Admin take away any votes you already had. Repeat offenders can be banned. Once you reach the rank of hatter you will be able to vote for little hats with /hat vote Do's and Don'ts Do *Do be friendly & talk to other players. Hiding away in the corner of a map & not talking to anyone makes it hard for the community to get to know you. Talk to other players and try to get to know everyone. *Do be respectful. This doesn't mean you have to call everyone Sir, you can show respect for other players by saying "Good Day" when you see them or by helping them out. *Do have a sense of humour. The community likes making jokes (Sometimes bad ones) & messing around because we are all here to have fun. Being a downer about jokes is a great way of getting others not to like you. Try to take part in the fun! Don't *Don't ask for votes. As said before this is the worst possible way of trying to become a hatter *Don't be a suck up. Running around doing stuff for hatters or giving gifts for no reason will make the community think that you are sucking up for votes .This will make hatters not want to vote for you. *Don't try to bribe hatters. Bribing hatters with quid, items or other valuable things will probably lead you you getting banned. The vote system is so we can get to know you not your stack of diamonds. Pro Tips * If someone votes for you it doesn't mean you have to give them something in return, they voted because the felt like you would be a good member of the community, not to get your stuff. * If you want to know how many votes you have type in chat /Hat vote status. If you want to know how many votes another little hat has use /Hat vote status * If someone is making you do things for them in exchange for votes. Don't. You are not their servant, Speak up and talk to a Moderator or Admin if this is happening. Summary Follow this advice and you too can become a Hatter file:Hatter-Reached.png * 1: Join Hatventures * 2: Get Votes * 3: ?????? * 4: Profit! Category:Hat Films Wiki port